


It's Tomorrow

by waterfallliam



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterfallliam/pseuds/waterfallliam
Summary: “Ianto Jones,” Jack said, almost wistfully. “Who’d have thought?”The next morning after the events of the audiobook Broken.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My take on what the next morning--tomorrow--after the events of the audiobook Broken could look like. I've listened to it so often and can only recommend it really. I've loved Torchwood and Ianto/Jack for a long time, but this is my first time writing them so I hope the characterisation is good. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Ianto traced his fingers over Jack’s chest, watching, but also feeling, it rise and fall. Jack’s heartbeat was steady, like the faraway pounding of a drum. Life, that’s what Ianto could feel.

“Good morning Ianto,” Jack yawned.

“Morning yourself,” Ianto said. He turned his head to look up at Jack, who was already looking down at where Ianto was using his chest as a pillow. Jack’s lips curled a little: the barest hint of a smile.  

“Ianto Jones,” Jack said, almost wistfully. “Who’d have thought?”

Ianto smiled a little at that. He was used to being underestimated, to being curtailed and filed away in people’s assumptions. It did have its advantages, Ianto had to admit, but he was more than a few character traits and good coffee, even if it was phenomenal coffee.

“You must have caught me looking at some point,” Ianto said, pressing his hand flat against Jack’s ribs. “It never occurred to you?”

“I wouldn’t say that…”

_Lisa_ , Ianto thought.

“You surprised me,” Jack grinned, finishing his line of thought.

Ianto smiled. He wondered what else could surprise Jack–nothing seemed to phase him. Horrify and annoy him, yes, but truly surprise him?

Jack cupped Ianto’s jaw absentmindedly, too far away to lean in for a kiss, but instead of moving to accommodate a snog, Jack just left his hand there, his thumb drawing soft circles into Ianto’s sideburn. Jack held him close and Ianto was happy being held. He wanted to draw the moment out, live in it for a morning, for a day, instead of meager minutes.

“It's tomorrow,” Jack said, that slightly far away look in his eyes.

“Well, this isn’t exactly normal,” Ianto said, squeezing Jack’s side lightly. He was glad that Jack hadn’t left during the night. Waking up from a nightmare to find strong arms wrapped around him had been more comforting than Ianto could have imagined.

Jack looked at him for a long moment, considering him, then asked:

“How do you feel?”

Ianto deliberated over what to say for a few moments. He wasn’t entirely sure what he felt, but right now it was… better than before.

“Alright, for now. Relieved mostly, I suppose.” Relieved that he’d saved Jack, that he’d also been saved from whatever fate had awaited them on the other side of that portal. Relieved that he wasn’t tempted by the promise of another life anymore.

“And what Mandy said yesterday, what she meant?”

Ianto had a feeling Jack wouldn’t be letting that go any time soon.

“You know, you can always talk to me about these things,” Jack continued when Ianto didn’t reply.

“Maybe,” Ianto said, biting his lip. “I’ve been so angry with you, Jack, when I really should have been angry with myself.”

Jack leaned down, moving his body fluidly so that he was eye to eye with Ianto.

“You need to forgive yourself,” Jack said, a sad look in his eyes. Then Jack surged forward to kiss Ianto. His lips were soft and his technique was toe curling. Ianto made an appreciative sound, sinking into the covers just a little more. It was over too soon.

“Not afraid of morning breath, eh?” Jack half laughed when Ianto’s lips followed his.

“We chase aliens for a living, sir.”

“True, but I didn’t think _you_ went about kissing them,” Jack joked. Ianto rolled his eyes and ran his tongue along Jack’s bottom lip to stop the anecdote about one or more aliens Jack had kissed that was invariably coming.

“Maybe if I’m in the field more often, I might,” Ianto said and felt his lips brush against Jack’s: the faintest of touches with every word. Jack’s expression was caught between laughter and playful indignation before he kissed Ianto again, slowly and thoroughly.

“You sure you want to be more involved?” Jack asked, serious again, when they broke apart.

“Yeah,” Ianto answered truthfully. He would face the danger.

It occurred to Ianto that maybe he wouldn’t mind being more involved with Jack, either. Now that his anger had stopped clouding every thought he had about Jack, it felt like he could suddenly see him more clearly: the sharp line of his jaw, the fact that he was distinctly easy to talk to, the way Jack would hold his gaze and Ianto would feel like he was truly _seen_.

Just as Ianto was weighing up leaning forward again with rolling on top of Jack, Jack moved away, gracefully standing up from Ianto’s bed and moving to dress himself.

“You staying for breakfast then?” Ianto said as he sat up, a small, hopeful smile on his face. Jack didn’t turn to see it.

“No, I should really get started on that report.”

_Last night, of course_. Ianto idly wondered what Jack would tell the team.

Ianto watched Jack fasten his braces. They were red as blood and Ianto had to resist tugging Jack towards him with them when Jack came back to the side of the bed again, fully dressed now.

“I’ll see you at work, on time,” Jack said, reaching out to touch Ianto’s cheek. His touch was so soft. Ianto suddenly and desperately hoped it wouldn’t be the last time Jack did that.

“Of course,” Ianto swallowed. He wanted to stand up, kiss Jack and feel the rough wool of his coat against his bare skin. But he did no such thing. “Thank you.”

“It was a pleasure, Ianto Jones.” Jack said.

Ianto didn’t feel brave enough to answer with a quip or clever innuendo. There would be time for that later. And tomorrow. And the day after that. For now, he was tired and drained and overcome with yearning for things he hadn’t realised he wanted. The world suddenly felt smaller and wider at the same time.

Ianto wrapped his arms around himself. He stood, unable to resist looking out of his bedroom window as Jack walked to the SUV. Ianto thought Jack’s coattails, broad shoulders and handsome head cut a dramatic figure in the early morning light as he left.


End file.
